Kevin Westgarth
| birth_place = Amherstburg, Ontario, Canada | draft = Undrafted | career_start = 2006 }} Kevin Westgarth (born Kevin Reginald Westgarth on February 7, 1984) is a Canadian professional ice hockey forward who currently plays with the Calgary Flames of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing Career Amateur Hockey Career Leading his collegiate Princeton Tigers in penalty minutes, with 48 as a freshman during the 2003-2004 season, Kevin established his reputation as a bruiser. He finished his career at Princeton with 130 penalty minutes and 60 points in 116 games, and spent three of his four seasons alongside his brother Brett. After his senior season, Kevin was signed as an unrestricted free agent with the Los Angeles Kings on March 16, 2007. Professional Hockey Career On March 18, 2007, Kevin made his professional debut, just two days after signing with the Kings, for their AHL affiliate, the Manchester Monarchs against the Providence Bruins. In just 14 games in 2007, he accumulated 44 penalty minutes and three points. During his first full season in Manchester, 2007–2008, Kevin was second among all AHL rookies in penalty minutes with 191, and led all rookies with 25 major penalties. On January 20, 2009, Kevin made his NHL debut for the Kings, logging 4:39 of ice-time on the road against the Minnesota Wild. He was recalled from Manchester twice during the season. In his first game back with Manchester on January 23, Kevin fought Garrett Klotz of the Philadelphia Phantoms, forcing Klotz to leave the ice on a stretcher after suffering seizures following multiple punches to the face from Kevin. Kevin's best season in the AHL came in the 2009-2010 season as the forward scored 11 goals and tallied 25 points in 76 games, as just one of seven players in the AHL to have 25 points and more than 150 penalty minutes during the season. Los Angeles Kings (2010–13) Kevin's strong campaign earned him a roster spot with the Kings in the fall of 2010, as the enforcer for head coach Terry Murray. On September 22, 2010, his first fight of the preseason resulted in facial fractures for Colorado Avalanche winger David Koci. Through 30 games, Kevin has led the Kings in penalty minutes with 59, after a number of fights with fellow NHL enforcers, such as John Scott of the Chicago Blackhawks. Late in Game 4 in the playoffs against the San Jose Sharks, he was ejected with a game misconduct for charging. During the 2011–12 season, Kevin scored his first NHL goal against Kari Lehtonen in a 3-2 overtime loss to the Dallas Stars on November 23, 2011. On February 16, 2012, Kevin suffered a hand injury which placed him on the long term injury list for the remainder of the season. With the Kings franchise subsequently earning their first Stanley Cup in the club's forty-five-year history, and despite only playing in 25 regular season games, Kevin was acknowledged as a Stanley Cup winner and had his name engraved on the cup. Carolina Hurricanes (2013) During the 2012-13 NHL lockout, Kevin stayed at his offseason home in North Carolina and practiced with several members of the Carolina Hurricanes while participating in NHLPA negotiations with the league on a new collective bargaining agreement. Upon ratification of the new agreement, the Kings promptly traded Kevin to the Hurricanes for Anthony Stewart, a 2013 fourth-round pick and a 2014 sixth-round pick on January 13, 2013. Calgary Flames (2013-current) On December 30, 2013, Kevin was traded to the Calgary Flames for Greg Nemisz. Career Statistics Awards & Achievements *NHL Stanley Cup (2012) (w/Los Angeles Kings) Personal Life Kevin is married to Meagan Westgarth (born Cowher) who is the daughter of former NFL head coach Bill Cowher. They met while attending Princeton University where Meaghan played on the varsity basketball team. They wed in 2011, and reside in Raleigh, North Carolina. Category:1984 births Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Manchester Monarchs players